Advances made in quality beds having air mattresses as support bases have resulted in vastly increased popularity and sales of such air beds. These air beds are advantageous in that they typically have an electronic control panel which allows a user to select a desired inflation setting for optimal comfort and change the inflation setting at anytime, thereby providing changes in the firmness of the bed, resulting in different sensations. This feature alone makes them slightly more complicated than standard spring mattresses which are relatively static.
The increased complexity of air beds relative to standard spring mattresses is most evident in a sales environment such as a mattress store. An average consumer at a spring mattress store can usually wander from mattress to mattress, analyzing those of interest by simply lying on the mattresses and comparing the level of comfort between them. If a customer has a question about a mattress, a sales clerk is usually available.
However, the operation of an air bed tends to generate more questions and lends itself to increased sales efforts in order to sell a relatively new concept to the average consumer accustomed to sleeping on a spring mattress. Increasing sales staff accordingly, however, is an expensive endeavor and is usually only beneficial during peak sales times. Moreover, consumers may not enjoy having salespeople standing over them while they are in the seemingly vulnerable prone position. It is unnatural to negotiate a sale while lying down.
Traditional solutions to communicating information to a consumer, such as posted signs and printed brochures, are not only difficult to read while lying down, they do not provide the level of interaction necessary to describe the dynamic experience of lying on an air bed while it inflates and deflates. Additionally, these materials require too much effort on the part of the consumer who should be in a complete state of relaxation while sampling an air bed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an interactive selling method and device particularly adapted for use in selling air beds.
More specifically, there is a need for a device that allows a consumer to achieve a relaxed, passive state while receiving a sales message and explanation as to what an air bed is doing to assist the consumer in achieving this relaxed state.
There is a particular need for an interactive selling method and device that obviates the need for a sales person to assist in delivering the sales information.
There is a further need for an air bed that has communications media which is versatile and suitable for home applications as well as store applications.
The present invention pertains generally to an air bed that has integrated audio and/or visual equipment electronically coordinated with the pressure control for the air bed. The audio message may be an informational sales presentation, music, alarm tone, therapeutic sleeping aid, or the like.
The air bed generally comprises a bladder pneumatically connected to an electric pump. The bladder is surrounded by a soft border and encased by quality mattress ticking. The electric pump includes a manual remote control (tethered or wireless) which allows a user to inflate or deflate the bladder while lying on the bed. The manual remote electronically communicates with a circuit board controlling the pump and monitoring the pressure in the bladder. A compact disc or other audio device is operably connected to the pump and a speaker such that when a start command is received, either by the pressing of a button, a proximity sensor, or a significant increase in bladder pressure, the audio device begins to play a message. A control box or switch box with a programmable timing circuit operates the pump and associated relief valves such that the air pressure in the bladder changes in coordination with the message being played.
The message played by the speakers explains to potential buyers what they are experiencing as they are lying on the bed in the store. While the manual remote control allows a user to select a desired pressure level, preferably, the switch box controls when the manual remote may be operated by the potential buyer. This allows a presentation to be given without interruption until a predetermined time in the program when the potential buyer is instructed to begin experimenting with the manual control.
For example, the bed may be preset at the firmest setting. When a start command is received, the bed starts a recording which provides a demonstration to the user. The bed begins to deflate while the voice explains to the potential buyer what they are experiencing and how they should best determine what their optimal pressure setting might be. The prerecorded voice could additionally have any number of slogan or sale points that the manufacture may want to communicate to a potential buyer. Such a bed conveys desired information to a consumer without the additional sales pressure often delivered by a salesperson. Store overhead is also lowered as a smaller sales force becomes adequate.
Another embodiment includes a video or audio/visual device similarly associated with the pump. For example, a television display above the bed may provide a video further explaining the experience and providing additional information pertaining to the construction and operation of the bed. This visual message would also be coordinated with the action of the pump.
Though optimally suited for a sales environment, it is envisioned that the various embodiments of the present invention have many other applications. For example, the air bed, combined with the audio and or visual media, could be advantageous as a sleeping aid. A soothing message coordinated with the pleasurable, sinking feeling one gets as the bed deflates, could assist in relaxing a user to the point of slumber. Conversely, a clock is envisioned which, when used as an alarm, plays a desired sound or song to wake a sleeper. The bed could re-inflate to a firmest setting to encourage the occupant to get out of the bed.
Another embodiment provides a bed which plays audio stories, such as children""s stories, and is accompanied by changes in pressure to either assist in inducing sleep or add another dimension to the story. As children are often resistant to going to bed, an interactive story system may present an attraction to getting into bed.
Another embodiment provides a bed with a preprogrammed, possibly personalized, relaxation and stress management program. This system may have various settings depending on whether it is desired that the user sleep for the night following the relaxation session. For example, if it is desired to undergo a twenty minute anger or stress management therapy session, and then return to normal daily activities, the program may be more interactive, delivering a message and requiring responses from the user to ensure the user stays awake during the session.
Another embodiment utilizes rapid or rhythmic pressure changes to assist in treating both stress-related problems, such as tension, as well as medical conditions, such as fibromyalgia. Audio messages are preferably timed with the massage therapy to instruct the user to turn over, raise and lower arms, etc.
Yet another embodiment provides a stretching program similarly coordinated with pressure changes which instructs a user to engage in various stretching exercises. This embodiment might be particularly useful for users with lower back pain or more serious back injuries.
Still another embodiment provides a bed with a programmable message such that parents may record messages to be played to their young children during periods of absence such as when a babysitter is hired. Young children may find their parents"" voices and lullabies soothing and relaxing.
One embodiment provides a programmable timer which allows a user to program a predetermined schedule of pressure changes throughout the night. Many people enjoy a softer surface while falling asleep and a firmer surface once sleep has been achieved. Audio and/or video stimulation, such as an alarm clock, may be incorporated into the schedule.
Yet another embodiment provides an air bed with speakers near the head of the user. An audio input jack allows output from a device such as a television to be transmitted through the speakers. Such a device would provide a way of watching television at night without waking people sleeping in adjacent rooms.